Ransik
"If I can't rule the present, I'll just rule the past!" Ransik, Future Ransik '''is the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Time Force, a criminal mutant mastermind who used a experimental time machine to travel to 2001 in order to take over the world before Time Force existed. History Early Life Ransik was created by the very people he seeks to destroy. In the year 2961, during one of the required genetic enhancement sessions, a vial containing embryonic biomass unexpectedly fell and shattered, spilling the contains into a drain where the staff believed that the biomass would die out due to exposure to the outside world. However, instead of dissolving, the sewer environment around the spilled biomass unexpectedly causing it to mutate, and from the amalgamation of mutated DNA, a young boy with a hideously deformed body was born. Possibly due to inherited memories of his parents', the mutant child, who named himself Ransik, developed intelligence equivalent with that of a adult man, but was forced to raise himself in the underground, rejected from society. While running from the police, who were attempting to eliminate all mutants, Ransik wandered into a desert located outside of Millennium City and stumbled upon the Org Temple, where he found three statues which he discovered contained the last three remaining Org Spirits. When the Org Spirits convinced him to free them, they copied his DNA and created bodies for themselves, enabling them to transform into the Mut-Orgs. In exchange for freeing them, the Mut-Orgs gave Ransik the power to pull weapons from his body. As a teenager, Ransik returned to Millennium City and wandered towards a genetic enhancement facility, hearing the cries of a infant. He eventually reached a off-limits facility that had been used by Logan Daniels as part of a government plan to create a human with superpowers without any mutant deformities, where Alex Daniels, who would grow up to be one of Ransik's biggest enemies, had just been born with the ability of time manipulation. However, the residing altered DNA and genes had resulted in the birth of a mutant like Ransik who was born a infant and thrown out of the building, lying in a puddle and crying. Ransik took said mutant baby as his daughter and named her Nadira. As Ransik attempted to find a place for him and Nadira to hide within, he encountered the sociopathic mutant Venomark and was forced to fight him. Venomark successfully bit and poisoned Ranisk, although not before Ransik gave Venomark a scar on his face. Alone and dying, Ransik and Nadira were taken in by a kind-hearted human scientist named Dr. Louis Fericks, who had developed a serum which could cleanse Venomark's poison. However, due to Ransik's unique biology, rather than being instantly cured like a regular human, he needed to keep drinking the serum to survive. While Ransik was confused as to why Dr. Fericks would help a mutant without wanting anything in return, he agreed to serve as Ferick's lab assistant in exchange for food and residency, which he could use to support Nadira. Turn to Terrorism However, Ransik's relatively peaceful life could not last. After a year of working for Dr. Fericks, the lab was attacked by a mob who intended to eliminate Ransik and Nadira, lynching Fericks when he attempted to reason them. Enraged at the death of his master, Ransik escaped with Nadira, taking with them the serum and Ferick's Cyclonian technology, and set the lab on fire, killing most of the mob. One member, severely injured, emerged from the wreckage and attempted to attack Ransik before Ransik killed him by carving out his heart with one of his bone weapons. Deciding that if humans were willing to kill members of their own kind just for showing compassion, they were therefore inherently evil, Ransik left with Nadira to found a organization of mutants known as the Mutant Liberation League, which would take their revenge upon the cruel humans who discriminated against them. Creating a army of Cyclonian foot soldiers, Ransik began his rampage against those who has wronged him. Powers and Abilities * '''Super Strength: '''Ransik is shown to be one of the physically strongest mutants - he was shown to be able to lift a car above his head and throw it with immense force, break down a reinforced power door with ease, and even push back five Rangers at once. * '''Energy Manipulation: Ransik can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state, and transform it into a number of forms that each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. * '''Telekinesis: '''Ransik can manipulate, move, levitate and influence objects and matter by pointing at it with his index finger and nodding. * '''Bone Manipulation: '''After having his DNA copied by the Mut-Orgs, Ransik gained the power to externalize and manipulate his own bones. Category:Final Villain Category:Mutants Category:Main Villains Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers: Time Force Category:Villains in Power Rangers: Time Force